Sims
by Kreszentenia
Summary: My name is Link Forester. I'm 21 years old, I attend Hyrule University in Castle Town, and I have more than a slight obsession with a certain life-simulation game. I am also hopelessly in love with my best friend, Zelda Harkinian. And, being the loser I am, I created the two of us in the game so I can live the life I wish I could have. There's no chance she'll ever see it... right?


_Hey everyone! I survived the hurricane! I wrote this when I lost power and have been waiting until I got my power/internet back to post it. I would have written the next chapter for Friends with Benefits, but I like writing when I can see all the other chapters. But I am working on the next chapter, so don't worry! For now, just enjoy this little oneshot~__  
_

* * *

Hey guys. My name is Link Forester. I'm 21 years old and I attend Hyrule University in Castle Town. I have a lot of friends, but I wouldn't say I'm 'popular' by any means. If anyone was popular it'd be my best friend since forever, Zelda Harkinian.

You'd think it's weird that a girl and a guy could be friends since preschool without it getting strange at some points. But it's safe to say that, while it has been weird for me sometimes, our friendship is too strong to break up so easily.

While the two of us have more friends than each other, we are inseparable. I figured that out in 1st grade when I realized she was a girl.

Oh, I should probably mention that since I met her until we were seven, I thought Zelda was a boy. She sure acted like one! Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense. Why our parents said we'd get married and have beautiful kids one day. Why she'd always play the helpless princess (even when playing the hero was much more her style, but I always got stuck in that role). Why she'd go into the girl's bathroom without getting into trouble.

Why did it take me so long to realize she was a girl, anyway?

But anyway, back to what I was saying. Zelda would probably be considered popular. All the girls couldn't be jealous of her and practically every guy on campus would love to date her. And it's not just because she is drop dead gorgeous and knows what clothes make her look undeniably sexy. She is just an amazing person; she's smart, fun, really nice, athletic, never judgmental… Despite all this, she hasn't dated much, and when she has it was never serious.

I think I know why this is. Two big reasons why. First of all, her father is the head of the college and her big brother Sheik attends this place too. Both of them are really protective over her. And secondly, I am her best friend. I don't know why it'd matter, but people have told me that I give them the vibe to 'back off.'

If Zelda knew I was telling people that she was popular, she'd go on about how almost the entire female population at HU is dying to date me. I can't see how this is possible, but who knows. She knows a lot more about the girls here than I do. She always asks why I don't date more, to which I tell her I don't know. Honestly.

It's not like I am subconsciously distancing myself in hopes I may go out with her one day.

No way.

So, back to the story, the two of us have a project together. We're both in the same History class, so when our professor told us to partner up for a project, we automatically went to each other. We were assigned what time period we had to talk about and we arranged meeting date. Which is why Zelda is coming over to my off-campus apartment today.

And also why I am trying to clean as fast as possible.

A knock on my door made me jump up from vacuuming.

"Hold on!" I called as I ran into my bedroom, tossing as much laundry into a basket as a literal last-minute resort.

Within a few minutes, I opened the front door to see Zelda, stunning as always.

"Cleaning?" She asked, smirking.

"How'd you know?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"You've got some black smudgy stuff on your face, Link." She chuckled, wiping said dust off. "And I heard your vacuum running."

"Ah, you know me so well." I laughed, deciding on putting the cleaning device back into the closet.

* * *

A couple of hours later, our project was almost done. And seeing as she planned to stay late (she even told her roommate Midna that she may have to spend the night here), she asked me if she could stay for dinner.

I responded with an appropriate, "Sure." As opposed to my first thought of, "You can stay here all day everyday if it's make you happy."

So I prepared us dinner as she finished up the last bit of our project on my laptop.

"I'm done!" She called from the living room. "All that's left is to proofread it."

"Awesome!" I smiled. Now that the project was out of the way, I'll be able to get some much-needed alone time with Zelda.

"You have _The Sims 3_ on here?" She asked, examining my icons.

"Yeah, but I haven't played it in a while." I shrugged.

I wasn't really telling her the truth. The last time I played was a week ago during class. Only by my standards would that be considered 'a while.'

"Is it okay if I play?" Zelda asked, and I nodded. "Yay!" She cheered.

Soon enough I heard the intro music playing and she hummed along to it. I chuckled quietly, thinking about how cute she was being. Not like she wasn't always cute.

"What type of family should I make?" I couldn't tell if she was asking me or herself. I set our dinner in the oven to cook and sat next to her, watching as the loading bar moved by slowly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Maybe you can re-create people you hate and kill them all in a massive house fire?"

She gave me a humored, albeit slightly frightened, face. "Oh, Link… Sometimes I question your motives."

"You should be happy that I get my anger out in a healthy way!" I laughed and crossed my arms. "But sometimes it backfires. A while back I made Ganondorf, Vaati, Ghirahim, and Demise, planning on making them all slowly starve to death for bugging you. But I ended up playing out their lives." Once it loaded, I scrolled down a bit and pointed to their household. "See? There they are."

"It's shockingly accurate…" Zelda leaned in to look at the small picture better. She pointed to a small child that was with the family. "Who's that?"

"It's, uh…" I laughed before answering, "She's uh, Ghirahim's daughter." She gave me a confused look. "Don't ask me. He disappeared for a couple of days and then came back with a baby."

"Interesting…" She looked baffled by the very thought. She continued to look at the other families and their play-times. "You sure do play this a lot."

I blushed a little, folding my arms behind my head, trying to maintain even an ounce of my dignity. "I guess so."

Zelda carefully read the families' names. My eyes widened when she stopped at my oldest and most played family, 'Forester.'

"Aw, you made your own family?" She cooed, patting my head.

I turned the computer towards myself and scrolled down. "D-Don't bother looking at that one… it's, it's… st-stupid…"

My embarrassment seemed to only widen her curiosity, as she quickly stole the laptop from me and loaded the one game I didn't want her to.

I cringed, trying to remember what my Sim was doing the last time I played. I was relieved to see that he was just reading a book, but then I saw that a very pregnant re-creation of Zelda walked onto the screen.

"Is that your Sim's girlfriend or something?" Real-Zelda laughed, zooming in to see her Sim-self. "Is that me?"

"N-n-n-no…" I mumbled, my face glowing redder by the second as I tried to hide the screen from her view.

"It is!" She laughed. I was surprised to see that she was not upset or embarrassed or anything. "Are they dating or something?"

"Y-Yeah…" I looked away as she made the two of them kiss.

"Aww, they're so cute!" She clapped as she watched them. "Your Sim must be quite a stud to get my Sim pregnant." I didn't say anything in response, so she went on to say, "Just like his real life counterpart!" She punched my arm playfully, still laughing.

"Y-Yep." I was so mortified. I had never, ever expected her to see this particular family.

"C'mon, don't be so self-conscious, Link. I think it's cute!" Zelda continued to play for a little while. "What were you planning on naming our kid?"

"E-Excuse me?" I tried to not sound too nervous, but that didn't work out very well.

"Well, my Sim is pregnant… what were you going to name him or her?" She repeated her question.

"Uh…" I tried to make it appear that I didn't really know, but I'd be lying to say I haven't thought of it for a long time, way before I even got the game. "I think it was Tetra for a girl, because I knew you love that name. And for a boy, I had originally wanted it to be Link, but decided on Junior because having two 'Link Forester's would get confusing after a while."

"That's so sweet!" Zelda smiled brightly at me. I finally started to relax. She pointed to one of my Sim's 'wants.' "What does that mean?"

"Oh, my Sim wants to marry your Sim." I explained.

"He's going to propose? That's so cute!"

We played for hours afterwards, eating dinner around my laptop (which I would normally be apprehensive about, but I knew that Zelda wouldn't spill anything. We played late into the night, never stopping for much. Our Sims had their baby, a girl, and got engaged. We spent the in-between time planning their wedding, and we were excited when it finally happened.

"I think we should get to bed after they get married." Zelda said. I turned around and saw it was well past two in the morning.

"Definitely. You can stay in my bed, I'll sleep out here." She nodded and I yawned. Noticing the opportunity, I placed my outstretched arm on the couch behind her. She didn't seem bothered by it.

The two of us stayed silent for the ceremony, watching on happily. Suddenly, Zelda turned to me with those prying eyes of hers.

"Say, Link… Why did you make our Sims date, anyway?"

I silently gulped, trying to figure out how to word it without sounding too creepy. I really just made both of our families and our Sims started dating in high school. But that made it seem that I did it intentionally (which I had, but she didn't have to know that).

"Well, uh… I originally created my grandma, Aryll, and I, but it felt weird not having you and your family there, so I made your family our neighbors, just like you were when we were little." I swallowed hard, taking time to think of what should come next. "Our Sims were friends all throughout their childhood until they were teenagers. But, that's when I noticed that my Sim started liking your Sim."

"Mm-hmm…" She looked down, watching the screen.

"I thought it would be weird, so I just ignored all of his wants to ask out your Sim or ask her to go to prom with… him… And his crush on her continued until they were young adults, and I still ignored most of his wishes…"

"Why would you do that, though?" Zelda asked quietly. I paused and looked at her. "For all you know, my Sim liked your Sim back and all she wanted to do was ask out your Sim or ask him to go to prom with her…"

I felt the two of us getting closer, but it didn't bother either of us. I didn't look directly at her; I just watched her out of the corner of my eye, my face turned towards the screen.

"But I didn't know if she liked him back, which is why I didn't do anything." My voice was getting closer to a whisper.

"She didn't know either…" Zelda mumbled, becoming strangely protective. She turned to face me, but our faces ended up much closer than they had ever been before.

We sat in silence, carefully watching each other's movements. She lightly grabbed onto the arm that wasn't slowly wrapping around her.

"So, Link… what happened next?" She asked, looking at me through her long, blonde eyelashes.

"They were at his house playing a game together… and he finally gave in and just…"

I leaned over, the hand behind her pushing her towards me. I gently pressed my lips against hers, still cautious. After a few moments, I pulled away and I saw pink on her cheeks. I probably looked the same.

"We… weren't talking about the game… right?" She asked, looking away from me.

"Of course not." I smiled. We kissed again, and heard faint cheering. We looked up, surprised, and saw that our game had continued and our Sims were now married. We laughed at this.

"Guess it's time to save and quit." She said and I slowly nodded.

Within a few minutes, the laptop was shut off and put to the side. Zelda had gotten up and stretched her limbs before turning back to me.

"So… would you really name our kids Tetra and Link?" She giggled.

"I guess, unless you'd want to name them something else." I shrugged.

"No, those names are perfect." She pulled me up, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me deeply. "And so are you."

I smiled at her, moving a golden strand of hair away from her perfect face.

"I love you, Zelda."

"And I love you, Link."

* * *

_Soooo, did you like it? I know it's super corny but I don't think it could have worked if I had written it any other way. But then again, you might know, so if you have your own ideas be sure to leave a review! *Shameless self-plug* _

_This is the first one-shot I've actually posted... if people like this one I might post some of the other ones I have saved?_

_ - Kreszentenia_


End file.
